


(words like violence, break the) silence

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been different since the murder. Obviously. But they were different in ways Laurel didn't expect- and startlingly static in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(words like violence, break the) silence

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3: chimney, and title from depeche mode's enjoy the silence

Things had been different since the murder. Obviously. But they were different in ways Laurel didn't expect- and startlingly static in others. She was still waiting for the guilt to kick in and consume her, but all she felt was the low burn of righteous anger when she remembered that night. 

It scared her; it made her a different person. 

She found herself breaking up with Con days after the murder. He was too innocent, too fragile and her hands felt dirty when she touched him. 

It wasn't like that with Michaela. 

Michaela, her shooting star who no longer had the trophy or highest grade in class. Michaela, who settled into second place and couldn't bring herself to care any longer. It was trivial she'd said once, and she could easily get the second highest grade without studying. Studying let her mind wander too much she added with a frown, glaring at her notebook. Michaela, who broke off her own fairytale engagement, and wouldn't talk about it. 

There was a lot they didn't talk about. 

Neither was going home for the holidays, and they cuddled up in front of Professor Keating's fireplace, pouring over case notes together. Bonnie sometimes glared at them, but as long as they got their work done, she didn't comment. She seemed softer now, and Laurel wasn't sure if it was the absence of Sam or that Frank had gone to visit relatives for the holidays. So had Wes and Asher and Conner, but she doubted any of them would affect her mood so. 

They never talked about that night, but they didn't need to. They held each other a little too close in front of the fireplace- as if the flames might lick out and suck them up the chimney. Laurel still smelled burning flesh sometimes, and had invested in heavily scented candles to combat the scent memory. Given how often Michaela lit them, she was pretty sure her friend had the same problem. 

Friend was the easiest word for them, but it still tasted awkward. Friends were supposed to know more about each other, communicate beyond touches and actions. When friends started kissing it was supposed to change them in some way, when they started fucking they were supposed to get a new title. But it still fit the best, so Laurel didn't question it, ignoring her mother's warning voice in the back of her mind.

Laurel has bigger things to think about anyways. Like how any day someone could find chunks of Sam Keating, like how Michaela's ring could be in one of those bags, like how they might have missed something. She tries to fully enjoy herself instead, just in case she thinks. Her and Michaela try all the restaurants they'd never made time for, and they sleep in together after, often missing or being late to their first class. They have sex fast and slow, kinky and vanilla- whatever strikes them in the moment. She holds Michaela in a lukewarm tub, and she tries to convince herself they'll be doing this for years. 

Soon, she'll talk to Michaela. She's in too deep for them to have never talked about feelings; she gets a stab of jealousy and regret and shame whenever she catches Michaela staring at her bare ring finger. And she'll open her mouth, affection about to sprout forth, and she'll hear the dismissive _Lauren_ , she'll see the Vera Wang, and her lips close. 

She knows she's not a piece of Michaela's picture perfect future, but sometimes, she forgets for a blissful moment.


End file.
